


all the ones that you adore

by pettigrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death of the Author, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Trans, Fuck You JK Rowling, Gen, M/M, Trans Fred Weasley, Trans George Weasley - Freeform, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Hermione Granger, Trans James Potter, Trans Katie Bell, Trans Random Black Dude They Added To The Third Movie, Trans Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: "Fuck you, JK," Neville says, shaking his magnificent booty that is still as large as ever since body weight is no indicator of your heroic attributes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 53
Kudos: 306





	all the ones that you adore

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK JK ROWLING AND FUCK HER TERF RHETORIC FUCK HER FATPHOBIA TRANSPHOBIA ANTISEMITISM RACISM F U C K H E R
> 
> title is from "gay street fighter" by keiynan lonsdale :)

"You know how I'm trans?" Says Harry as he takes off his Quidditch robe. His binder is kept in red and gold, the Gryffindor colours.

"Yeah, mate?" Ron offers in reply, a bit confused. "As we all are. Even that black lad they added in the third movie for nothing but diversity points, I reckon."

"Well, I need to get to the Hospital Wing," Harry continues. He holds a hand to his lower abdomen, grimacing lightly. "Nobody ever said how bad flying a broom is when you're on your period."

Behind him, Fred Weasley leans forward, clearly wanting to join the conversation. "Good thing Madam Pomfrey acknowledges that some men menstruate, huh?"

"Imagine thinking that menstruating were a solely female action," his twin, George Weasley, because we cannot drop full names often enough even when people are already familiar with characters, says as he appears behind him.

Fred nods. "According to that logic, McGonagall would have stopped being a woman about 30 years ago, wouldn't she?"

Again, Harry grimaces, though for a fundamentally different reason than before. "Mates, I would rather not think about that."

"You could write to Sirius," Ron offers. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who had been in Azkaban, the absolutely inhumane wizard prison, for more than a decade, had successfully demanded a proper hearing for his case and, after having volunteered to report under Veritaserum, has been declared not guilty. With the money the Ministry of Magic has given him as a compensation, he and his fiance, Remus Lupin - who is a werewolf, not that it is relevant right now, but we need to mention it - have bought a little cottage at the Scottish shore. "He probably remembers how your dad dealt with it."

"Good thinking," Katie Bell nods. "Or you could just go into the library. Most Quidditch guides include such tips, as being trans is completely normal and common."

Harry stokes over his chin. "Oh, you're absolutely right!" He had not considered that possibility, since he is a prodigy when it comes to the sport and has not even thought of anything like a guide ever since his first match. 

Ron gives him a jealous look. "Lucky you that you _can_ read. Since I have been raised in a segregated wizard community that does not include basic things such as a primary school, I have never learnt it."

“A real deficit,” Hermione declares as she steps in. It is perfectly normal for a girl to barge into any kind of private room, of course, as proven by the fact that it’s only the girls’ dormitory that has options to deny someone the entrance. “At least wizards have learnt to copy toilet facilities from Muggles. Did you know that, centuries ago, wizards and witches would just soil themselves and then hex it away? Very unhygienic, I tell you--” She rattles off, pulling a large book out of thin air. Harry doesn’t question it anymore. 

He does not listen to her either, because while Hermione’s only actual purpose is to drop off information - Merlin forbid she got any real backstory or parents with names to shape her as an actual human being rather than an empty vessel for supposed girl power - this particular history does not faze him. Instead, his mind drifts off to Draco Malfoy, though his thoughts are, of course, PG-13.

**Author's Note:**

> F U C K O F F J K R O W L I N G


End file.
